


The Way I See You

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Coming of Age, Dirty Talk, First Rut, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Getting Together, Heart-to-Heart, High School, Insecure Castiel, Kid Fic, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Presentation, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Synthetic Slick, Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, Terrible Dating Advice from Gabriel, Top Castiel, Top Dean, True Mates, first heat, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak met when they were twelve years old – when life was simple and easy. But as their relationship develops over the years, they discover their feelings for each other are less than platonic.Despite the fact that both remain unpresented well past the normal age of presentation, Dean and Castiel are determined to build a life together. Dean, dominate and bold, couldn’t care less what other people think – all he needs is Castiel. On the other hand, soft spoken Castiel, desperately wishes he could be the omega he believes Dean deserves.Life throws them through a loop when both men finally present in ways they hadn’t expected. Before they can scent each other and finally mate like they’ve always dreamed of, Dean and Castiel, out of fear for the unknowns in this new stage of their relationship, run away from each other.The boys have learned to love each other through thick and thin, but can they learn to love themselves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the DeanCas MiniBang mods for making this writing challenge possible!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta thetwistedwillow, you are a gem.
> 
> All of the art for this story was done by the fabulous [FoxyMoley](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/). She is a pleasure to work with and she's just so AMAZING!!!!! Make sure to go over to her blog and check out her other art, you will not regret it!!

Dean is twelve years old when he meets his best friend. He’s playing outside with his little brother Sam. The two of them are tossing a football back and forth and chatting about school starting in the morning. Dean, of course, is complaining and Sammy, of course, is excited to start a new school year. 

“Come on, Sammy! Throw it hard!” Dean yells as he begins to run across their yard. Sam winds up and throws the football as far as he can. The ball spirals over Dean’s head, he turns, starting to run to try and catch it. 

“Ummph,” Dean grunts as he runs right into another body. Both people fall on the ground with a grunt. Dean scrambles to figure out what happened. 

“I’m sorry,” a timid voice says to Dean’s right. When he looks over, he’s greeted with hypnotic blue eyes. He stares at them longer than is socially acceptable and only stops when Sam comes running over.

“Dude, are you okay? I’ve never seen Dean tackle someone like that before!”

Both Dean and the boy turn bright red in embarrassment for completely different reasons. Dean scrambles to his feet and reaches a hand out to help the boy up. The boy gingerly takes the hand he’s offered and scrambles up as well.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t see you there. Where did you even come from?” Dean asks. Now that they’re both standing, he can see that the boy is his size and has the most unruly dark hair. Dean’s pretty sure that if his hair looked like that, his mom would have a fit trying to make it flat. 

“My father told me I had to come and spend some time outside,” the boy says while keeping his eyes on the ground. “I heard you playing and thought I would come over here and watch.”

“Oh, you live in Joshua’s old house! Right?” Sam asks in excitement. Both of the Winchester boys were sad to see Joshua leave but Mary said that maybe the next people who lived next door would be the boys’ ages and be able to play with them. It looks like maybe she was right. 

“Yes,” the boys says while nodding his head. “My family lives right next door.” 

Dean can’t seem to take his eyes off of this boy. He wants to know everything about him. He wants to be his friend. “Well, it’s nice to meet ya. This is my little brother, Sammy,” Dean says pointing to his little brother. 

“It’s Sam,” Sam huffs.

Dean just laughs and continues, “And my name is Dean.”

“Hello, Dean. Hello, Sam. My name is Castiel,” the boys says, finally looking up from the ground. Castiel is still quiet and reserved but a small chip has fallen from his walled up personality. 

“Do you wanna play with us? We’re just tossing the football around.”

Castiel raises one of his shoulders, “Sure.”

The three continue tossing the football around and playing around until Mary calls them in for dinner. She walks outside, noticing an extra body. 

“Well, hello. Who’s this, boys?”

Dean excitingly runs up to his mom. “Mom! Meet Castiel! This is our new neighbor!” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Castiel. My name is Mary. Would you like to stay and have dinner with us?”

Castiel’s face turns red again as he looks down at the ground. “Umm, that’s okay. I don’t want to inconvenience you.” Dean is impressed that Castiel knows such big words. He notices how Castiel refuses to look his mom in the eye and he guesses it’s because she’s an alpha. 

“Oh, sweetie. It’s not an inconvenience! I wouldn’t ask if it were,” Mary smiles fondly. “Why don’t you come inside and wash up with the boys? I’ll run over to your house and invite your whole family over. How does that sound?”

Castiel is still looking at the ground but now he’s got a small smile on his face. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

Dean walks over and pats his new friend’s shoulder, “It’s totally fine. You’re gonna love my mom’s cooking. Plus, now we can meet your family too.”

Castiel nods his head, “Okay.”

The three boys go into the house and begin washing up for dinner as Mary walks across the yard to invite the neighbors over for dinner. 

“Are you sure it’s okay that we all have dinner at your house?” Castiel whispers as he’s washing his hands. 

“Dude, it’s fine. Mom always makes way too much food. She likes to freeze the leftovers so she can make quick meals when she’s got work and stuff.” Then Dean pauses and looks over at Castiel. “Unless, you don’t want to have dinner with us?”

Castiel’s eyes grow wide. “No! Of course I do! I just don’t want to be a bother.”

Dean places his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and squeezes. “We’re friends. Of course you’re not a bother. Now come on! Dinner smells so good and I’m super hungry!” 

They make their way to the dining room just as Mary is walking in with a man and a boy. Dean assumes they’re the rest of Castiel’s family. 

“Dad! Meet my new friends,” Castiel excitingly says to the man. The man doesn’t hide his surprised face as Castiel’s enthusiasm. “Dad, this is Dean and Sam. Dean, Sam, this is my dad.”

The man shakes each boy’s hand. “You guys can call me Chuck.” Then he gestures to the short, golden haired boy next to him. “And this is Gabriel, Castiel’s older brother.”

The boy smirks around his lollipop. “Nice to meet ya boys. When I heard Cassie here had some friends, I assumed they were imaginary.”

Castiel’s face flushes so red it reaches the tips of his ears. “Shut up, Gabe!” Castiel hisses. Gabriel just snickers and wanders over to the kitchen with Mary. 

Dinner is a straightforward affair. Dean learns more about Castiel and his family. Castiel likes to read and spent most of his summer indoors doing just that. Chuck normally had to pull tooth and nail just to get him to wander outside. Castiel was really shy and had a hard time making friends. When Dean found that out, he determined that he would make Castiel stick with him at school and make sure his current friends welcomed Castiel into their group.

Dean also learned that Chuck was a single omega parent. His wife, Naomi, died in a car accident a few years ago. Dean knew what it was like to only have one parent. Dean’s dad died in a house fire when he was younger.

Dean found out the hard way that Gabriel enjoyed pulling pranks on people. Dean left to go grab the pie that his mom had made for dessert and when he came back, he sat on a fart cushion. His face flushed in embarrassment when his mom scolded him for improper behavior when they had house guests.

“Sorry Mary, but that wasn’t Dean’s fault.” When Mary’s face showed confusion, Chuck continued. “My son likes pulling pranks. Gabe, apologize.”

Gabriel looks smug as he turns to Mary. “I’m sorry your son can’t control himself.”

Chuck and Castiel both just shake their heads. Dean pulled the cushion out from beneath himself and throws it in Gabe’s face. “Jerk,” he whispers under his breath. 

When it’s time for the Novak family to leave, Dean pulls Castiel into a giant hug. Castiel goes stiff at first from surprise but quickly melts into the embrace. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas.” Dean pulls back to look at his friend. “Do you want to walk together to school?”

Castiel nods. “I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel walks into the restaurant five minutes earlier than Dean told him. For some reason he feels butterflies of anxiety fly around in his belly and he can’t pinpoint why. They’ve been to dinner together so many times it should be routine by now. So why in the hell does he feel like he’s going to pass out this time?

He rattles his brain for some answer as to why he needs to dress up for this fancy place.  _ Is it our anniversary? Did I forget an important date?  _

He’s wearing a light blue button up shirt with black slacks. Right before leaving their apartment he threw on a black vest and a blue spotted bow tie. Dean told him to dress nice. Dean never takes him to places where they’re expected to dress nice. Cas feels a small bead of sweat drip down the back of his neck.

All of the worst case scenarios are going on in his head.  _ Someone died. I’m meeting one of his long lost relatives. He’s breaking up with me. He found his true mate.  _ And the thoughts just keep on spinning until he’s standing in front of the hostess. 

“Table for Winchester,” he smiles politely at her. 

“You’re guest is already here. Right this way.” 

Cas follows behind and hopes that this is just another dinner. His anxiety is rising with each step forward. That is, until he’s met with shining green eyes. The moment he sees Dean, everything else fades away. 

Dean’s face lights up the entire room when he spots Cas. Castiel will never figure out what he did to get so lucky and have Dean in his life. Cas feels like he’s completely lost in a sea of green until the hostess clears her throat.

“Here you are, sir. Your server will be with you shortly.”

Dean mumbles a thank you before standing up and engulfing Cas in a giant hug. It makes his chest warm and happy. Cas smells the citrusy scent of Dean’s soap that he likes lately. When they pull back, Cas is quick to place a chaste kiss to Dean’s lips before they take their seats. Dean pulls his chair out for him and that small act of dominance and kindness still makes Castiel’s heart skip a beat.

Cas takes a moment to check out his handsome boyfriend. He’s wearing a green button up that makes his eyes look even greener than they normally do with black slacks. It’s weird seeing Dean so dressed up but Castiel loves it. Dean’s sleeves are rolled up and Cas can see his tattooed forearms. Dean’s left arm is filled with a beautiful rose covered pattern which Cas has always thought was gorgeous. The cartoony bee that Dean got as a surprise for Cas last year pokes out just below the inside of his right elbow and Cas smiles seeing it.

Dean still has a giant grin on his face and it makes his eyes look so full of life. Cas loves seeing Dean like this. He reaches out to grab Dean’s hand and begins to stroke his fingers across his knuckles. It’s soothing. 

“So,” Castiel starts. “Is there a reason you decided to plan a date at this fancy restaurant?”

Dean puts his hand over his heart in mock offense. “What? You saying I can’t just take you out on a date, Cas? You think this place is too out of my league?”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Well, I didn’t want to say anything but that old lady over there keeps glaring at you. It’s probably the lip ring.”

“You like it,” Dean teases.

“You know I do,” Cas squeezes Dean’s hand. “But seriously, is there an important date I forgot or something? This isn’t usually the type of place we go on dates.”

Dean gives him another giant smile. He plays with his lip ring and looks down on the table. “Nah. I just wanted to do something special. You know. Cause I love you so much, Cas.”

Castiel feels his mood brighten. The weight and the worry he was holding onto dissipates. 

“I love you too, Dean.”

Just then, their waiter comes to take their order. They chat during their meal, talking about their days. It’s completely and utterly ordinary, and Cas would have it no other way. At least, that’s what he thought.

Castiel looks down at his dessert and sees something he knows shouldn’t be there. It looks like a piece of metal almost. He digs his fingers into his tiramisu and pulls it out. It’s a ring.

When Cas looks back up he finds the seat in front of him empty. Instead, Dean is down on one knee next to him. 

“What?” Cas tries to ask but one look at Dean and he shuts his mouth.

“Cas. Castiel.” Dean’s face is open and excited as he looks Cas in the eyes. “I love you so much, baby. We’ve been together for so long. My life is complete when I’m with you and I wouldn’t have it any other way. With you by my side I know I can do anything. You make me a better man. I know we can’t mate like normal couples or whatever.” Dean looks down at the ground and takes a deep breath before continuing. “We both know I don’t care about that. I love you, Castiel. I want to be yours forever, anyway I can. So be my husband. Please.”

Castiel can feel his eyes begging to open the floor gates. He takes his glasses off and sets them on the table so they don’t fog from his tears. His cheeks hurt from how big his smile is. “Of course, Dean.”

Dean rushes to his feet and hugs Cas tight.

“Oh, thank god,” Dean breathlessly whispers as he pulls back and pushes the ring into Cas’s finger. 

That night, after getting home from dinner, Castiel sits down and lets his thoughts wander. He’s scared that he’s holding Dean back from finding his true mate. Surely if the two of them were true mates, they would have triggered each other into presenting by now. He wishes so desperately that he could force himself into presenting. He wishes so badly that he could be the omega that Dean deserves. 

Dean breaks him out of his thoughts by plopping down onto his lap. He peppers kisses all over Cas’s cheeks and Cas can’t help but smiles. 

“You’re thinking awfully hard there, baby,” Dean murmurs between kisses.

Cas pulls back so he can look at Dean’s face. “The usual insecurities, I suppose.”

“What’s it going to take for you to get it into your head that this is forever for me? You’re it, Cas. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” Dean runs his fingers through Cas’s hair. It makes his chest swell with affection. “I love you so much, Cas. You’re perfect for me. We fit together, babe. You’re soft spoken and think clearly when I go off the rails. I’m assertive and take care of us. We might not be alpha and omega on the outside but Cas, inside these walls and,” Dean places a hand on his chest and a hand on Castiel’s chest. “Inside here, we are alpha and omega. That’s perfect for me.”

Cas can feel a prickle behind his eyes but he holds back the tears. Dean’s right. He smiles at the man he loves so dearly, “I love you, Dean.” 

Cas leans forward and places his lips on Dean’s. They both fall into the kiss and cling to each other. Cas quickly submits to the bruising pressure of Dean’s lips, allowing the other man to take over. Dean begins to let his hands wander all over Cas’s chest and he let’s Dean take anything he wants, always. Dean grinds down onto Cas’s lap and they both moan. He can feel that they’re both hard and throbbing in their slacks. Dean grips tighter to Cas who is always happy to submit and take anything that Dean is willing to give him. 

When Dean finally pulls back, they’re both out of breath and flushed. He takes Cas’s glasses off and places them on the coffee table beside the couch. Dean places another quick kiss to Cas’s lips. His eyes are barely a ring of green and he’s got a wicked smile as he plays with his lip ring with his tongue. Cas can’t seem to take his eyes off it and it makes him groan thinking about all the nasty things that tongue can do. Almost like he can sense Castiel’s inner thoughts, Dean licks his lips and places his hands on Cas’s neck, making him look up.

“Why don’t you go ahead and take a shower, babe. I want you to make sure everything is nice and squeaky clean for me.” Cas’s heart begins to race in anticipation and his cock somehow becomes even harder. “Then I want you to meet me in our bedroom.” Dean leans forward so the next words are whispered right in Cas’s ear. “Because tonight I am going to take hours eating out your ass and taking you completely apart. I’m going to take my sweet time getting you nice and ready so I can split you open with my cock.” Castiel whimpers. “Sound good, Cas?”

Castiel quickly nods his head. When Dean gets off of Cas’s lap, Cas runs to the bathroom. He could have sworn he heard Dean laughing but that doesn’t matter right now. All he can think about is the exciting night he’s about to have.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel is sixteen when he realizes he might have feelings for his best friend.

Castiel and Dean have been best friends since the day they met three years ago. Everyday, they walk together to school and everyday they walk home together. They eat lunch together at school and try to take as many classes together as possible. 

Today, is no different. The two of them are sitting at the lunch table eating with their friends Ash, Jo, and Charlie. What did make today different was Lisa stopping Dean and asking him to sit with her.

Castiel tries not to feel the sting of rejection and jealousy when he looks over and sees his best friend with an omega. Every night he prays and asks to present as an omega so that he and Dean can be mates. Seeing him with someone who could possibly be his perfect mate makes him sick to his stomach. 

Charlie sits down next to him, pulling his attention away from their table. He’s happy for the distraction. He doesn’t want to sit and stare at the beginnings of a relationship blossoming. He doesn’t want to have his heartbroken. Why did he have to fall in love with his best friend?

“You know you don’t have anything to worry about right?” Charlie asks without even looking up from her lunch. 

Castiel is startled by the question. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Charlie.” He fidgets with his notebook.

“Mhmm,” she hums. Then she finally looks up at Cas with a raised eyebrow. “So you’re telling me that you’re  _ not _ sitting here moping because little miss cheerleader decided to talk to Dean? Because he’s definitely not interested in her. Trust me.” 

Castiel tries to stomp down the flicker of hope he feels in his chest. “Why wouldn’t he be? She’s just the type of omega a future alpha like Dean would be happy to mate. She’s beautiful,” he tries to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Cas has heard many of his classmates talk about how beautiful and bendy and  _ great  _ Lisa is. He’s also endured people talk about how good she smells. That hits a note in Castiel’s heart since his sense of smell is practically nonexistent due to still being unpresented. 

Charlie puts a hand in his arm in an act of reassurance. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? You might be surprised by his reaction.”

Cas cringes. That’s the absolute last thing he wants to do. He tugs on his ear absentmindedly and feels a pang of sadness knowing Dean’s too busy to notice. 

Tugging on your ear is a sign that he and Dean had made up last year during Christmas time with their families. It’s their sign that they’re in an uncomfortable conversation and need the other to come save them with a BS excuse. 

“You know I can’t do that,” Cas whispers. “I won’t risk our friendship.” 

Cas gives in to the need to look over at Dean. His heart skips a beat and a smile finally graces his face. He finds Dean frantically tugging on his ear as he speaks with Lisa. 

“Excuse me, Charlie,” he says as he gets up and walks over to save his friend.

As Cas gets closer he can see that Lisa has a furrow in her brows as she speaks with Dean. “I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to go to prom with me, Dean.”

Dean finally looks up at him and gives him a look the screams  _ please help me!  _ He quickly looks back at Lisa with his grin back in place. “I’m really sorry Lisa,” Dean begins as he stands up and throws an arm around Cas’s shoulders. “But I told you already, Cas and I are going to prom together.”

She scoffs. “Seriously?” She looks up at Cas.

“It’s true.” Cas says with a shrug. He tries to play off easy going even though on the inside he’s going crazy. His mind spins with the thought of going to prom with Dean and simultaneously tries to ignore the heat climbing up his spine at the feel of Dean’s arm around him. “We already have our matching tuxes and everything. Mom even cried when we told her. There’s no backing out now.”

“Exactly,” Dean says with a bright smile. “Dad thought it was a joke at first but he’s already planning what flowers we’ll have for our pictures. Maybe next year,” Dean adds over his shoulder as he pulls Cas away towards the hallway. 

When they finally stop and Dean turns to look at him, Cas finally lets the nerves take root. He knows Dean just wanted out of that conversation but he can’t help but wish it were true. 

Dean rubs the back of his neck and Castiel notices the pink tint to his cheeks. “Thanks for that Cas. She just would  _ not  _ take no for an answer.”

Cas nods, “Anytime. You know that.”

“Well, since we, you know, told her we’re going together. And you  _ know  _ Lisa’s got a giant mouth so the whole school’s probably gonna know by the end of the day. So we might as well. Right?” Dean finally stops talking and continues to look everywhere but Cas. 

“What are you trying to say?” Cas tries so hard not to hope. Hope more often than not leaves him feeling hollow. 

Dean finally straightens up and looks straight at Cas. “Go to prom with me?” 

Cas feels his face heat up and his cheeks hurt from how big his smile gets. “Of course, Dean. Wouldn’t want to disappoint Mom and Dad.”

Dean finally breaks out of the serious face he was making. He throws his head back and laughs and Cas is sure he’s the most beautiful man he’s ever seen. 

Dean throws his arm around Cas again, “You’re the best Cas.”

Castiel’s chest warms at the praise. He nudges Dean with his elbow as they continue down the hall, discussing how to tell their parents about their prom plans.


	4. Chapter 4

“Charlie, do I have any more appointments this afternoon?” Dean asks his best friend, who’s currently typing away at the reception counter. 

“Umm, yes. Totally looking at the schedule right now,” Charlie murmurs. “Looks like you’re afternoon is surprisingly clear. Got big plans or something?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck and feels himself blush. “Nah. I just have an itch under my skin to go see Cas. Weird right?” Dean’s not usually too touchy feely but right now he craves some quality time with his fiance. Just snuggling up together on the couch while watching tv sounds like heaven. 

“Don’t worry, brotha. If anyone comes in I’ll be able to help them out or schedule them for when you’re in. Just because you own the place doesn’t mean you never get some time off.” Benny says. Dean’s glad he’s been able to have his closest friends work with him. Work is some of the best times, besides spending time with Cas of course. “Go spend some time with your  _ fiance _ ,” he teases. 

“Alright, alright. You don’t have to tell me twice.” Dean swings on his green coat before adding, “See you both bright and early. Have a good night.”

As Dean walks out, he turns to look at his tattoo shop. ‘ **Tattooine, May the Ink be with you** ’. He feels his chest puff up with pride. In high school, drawing was an outlet that he could easily pour himself into. Now he stares at all his hard work. When they opened, Cas was here beaming with pride.

Just the thought of his fiance makes Dean feels like there’s a spring in his step as he makes his way towards the library. It’s thankfully only a few blocks away from his tattoo shop. He’s not sure where this overzealous feeling came from but he’s gotta get to Cas. He needs to see him and touch him and hold him. 

Dean’s head spins in circles as he continues his walk. He never feels this possessive and needy but there’s an itch inside him that’s demanding to be scratched. 

Thankfully, Dean is within throwing distance of the library when he sees the familiar head of messy hair that he loves so dearly. The small ache in his chest resolves itself as he gets closer and closer to his fiance. 

The scene slowly comes into focus as he gets closer and he feels his hackles rise. There’s a man towering over Cas that Dean recognizes as Dick Roman. This guy has been all over Cas that last few weeks, making him feel uncomfortable while at work and Dean’s not going to let this go undealt with any longer. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Dean yells to get Dick’s attention off of his fiance.

Dick pets the side of Cas’ face. The deliberate trace of scent being left on Cas from Dick’s wrist makes Dean see red. No one puts their scent on his mate. No one! 

“Get your hands off my mate!”

“Hmm, I don’t see a bite on his beautiful neck,” Dick purrs as he turns to look at Dean. He’s got a small smirk on his face that Dean’s prepared to wipe off with his fist. 

“See Dick, Dean is my fiance. I’m taken,” Cas says softly. Dean preens under those words. He and Cas belong to each other and this asshat isn’t getting in the way. Dean’s hands begin to shake, sweat drips down his forehead.

“But Castiel, don’t you want a  _ real _ alpha. He can’t protect and take care of you like I can.”

That’s Dean’s last straw. Dean pounces so quickly that Dick doesn’t even see the swing coming. The hit is so hard that Dick spits blood onto the ground when he rights himself again. He looks at Dean with another smirk, but this time his lips and teeth are stained red. 

“Well, look at you,” Dick sneers before pulling himself to his full height and looking down at Dean.

Dean’s never been one to back down from a fight but for some reason, his brain is screaming for him to submit and let Dick win. Dean is suddenly aware of overwhelming blasts of smells he normally wouldn’t be able to smell being unpresented. The overwhelming smell of alpha hits his nose and he has to hold back a whimper in the back of his throat. Dean has no idea what the heck his brain is trying to do but like hell he’s going to listen. 

Dean lunges himself forward, tackling Dick to the ground. He pins the alpha down with his thighs and begins to swing down at the alpha’s face. After a few solid hits that leave Dick bleeding and bruised, he feels someone hold him around his middle, pinning his arms to his sides. 

“What the fuck?” Dean yells as he continues to thrash, trying to hit Dick some more. He hears a growl that makes him freeze. 

Dean’s entire body begins to react all on its own and it scares the shit out of him. He’s never been out of control when it comes to his body and right now, it has a mind of its own. That growl has made his dick rock hard. His brain is screaming for him to tilt his head and bare his throat. 

He scrambles back away from Dick and realizes it’s Cas holding him back. Dean wants to sag in relief but instead his entire body tenses up. He feels overheated to the point of sweating through his shirt. Dean’s pants are too tight in the front and too wet in the back. 

“Dean? What’s going on?” The voice of the man he loves makes him want to cry and rejoice all at once. 

Dean feels like his world is completely being flipped upside down. He feels his chest tighten, his eyes prickles, his palms are sweaty and shaking uncontrollably. His senses are going into overdrive. Dean feels like the world around him is spinning and he does the only thing that his brain comes up with. He runs. 

Dean is sitting on his bed, breathing heavily, when his senses come back to him. He’s not sure how the hell he made it here. He remembers running. He remembers calling someone on the phone. 

Dean flinches when someone knocks on the door. He hesitates before he hears a voice calling him. Dean’s brain is running a thousand miles a minute.  _ Is Cas okay? Is Cas away from Dick? How in the hell did I get home? My pants are so wet. I feel so gross. My dick is so fucking hard. I feel so empty. My shirt is completely soaked in sweat. Where’s Cas? Mate? FUCK! _

“Dean, open up,” Chuck’s familiar voice calls from the front door. 

Dean quickly goes to the door and flings it open. He rushes to hug the person behind the door. His brain begins to calm at being physically touched by another person and he feels the tension begin to drain from his body. He knows it won’t last long but he lets himself sink into the embrace. 

The two of them walk into the house without breaking the embrace all the way into Dean’s room. They lay down in the bed and Dean closes his eyes. He feels embarrassment flood his body. How could this happen?

“Dad.” Dean sobs as he finally lets the floodgates break. He’s so confused, so hurt. His body isn’t his own at the moment and he can’t stop himself from breaking down in Chuck’s arms. “How could this be? How am I supposed to take care of Cas now? He deserves a real alpha,” Dean cries the same slogan that Dick threw at him before. 

“Shh,” Chuck coos. “Everything is going to be okay, Dean. Worry about getting through this heat first and the rest will fall into place.”

“How can you know that? This ruins everything, Dad.”

Chuck continues to hold Dean and run his fingers through his hair. “Everything will be okay, Dean.”

“I can’t be an omega. I can’t. I’m supposed to be strong and take care of Cas. I can’t do that if I’m a freakin’ omega!”

Dean is surprised when Chuck pulls back and gives him a stern look. “Now you listen here, Dean Winchester. Did you ever look down at me when you were growing up?”

“No! Of course not!”

“You’re damn right, you didn’t. A lot of people in the neighborhood said I couldn’t be a single parent and raise two boys because I was an omega. Do you agree with them?”

“Dad, you know I don’t. But this is different.”

“No, it’s not. Being an omega doesn’t change who you are, Dean. You’re still Castiel’s fiance. You still love him. You still love art and love owning a tattoo shop. You still love classic rock and Star Wars. Just because you officially have a secondary gender, doesn’t change who you are on the inside. You’re still Dean Winchester.”

Dean takes a deep breathe. He thinks about his job, his family, Cas. He still cares about all of them. He doesn’t feel like a different person just as Chuck said. His lips raise the tiniest bit on the edges.  

“Thanks, Dad,” Dean whispers. Then he groans. His erection is so hard and insistent that he really needs to relieve the pressure soon.

“I have everything you need here,” Chuck says standing up and pulling a bag from the floor. “I also brought groceries. I’m going to go in the kitchen and put the food away.” He turns to leave the room but Dean grabs his wrist. 

“You’re not leaving are you?” Dean’s face flames in embarrassment. He’s so needy yet so ashamed with what he has to do while Chuck is in the other room. God, he hopes Chuck won’t be able to hear anything.

“No. I’ll be in the living room. Let me know when you’re feeling a bit better and I’ll come back in. You’ve been my son for a long time, Dean. I’ll be here for as long as you need.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean straightens his tie for the fourth time since putting it on. He looks in his mirror and likes what he sees. He looks sharp, just like Cas said he would. The ends of his lips tug up at the thought of his best friend. He can’t wait to see Cas all dressed up and ready to go. 

Dean makes his way downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Oh baby! You look so handsome!” Mary coos as she rushes over to pull him into a hug. She pulls back and holds him out at arm’s length. She gives him a stern look before talking again. “I expect you to stay out of trouble tonight, Dean. You respect Cas’ wishes and don’t push for more. You better be the perfect gentleman and open all the doors for him. If you truly want to win his heart you need to woo him.”

Dean loves his mom but this is downright embarrassing. “Mom! Stop. I can do this. I promise to be on my best behavior and treat Cas with respect. Like I always do, might I add!”

Dean looks up at his mom, finding her eyes shiney. “I know, baby. I’m so proud of you. I know you’re unpresented still but you are growing up to be a strong, respectful alpha.” Then she puts her hands on his shoulder, steering him towards the door. Right before she shoves him outside she whispers in his ear, “Now go woo and win your omega.”

Dean crosses his yard and walks up to the Novak door. He doesn’t even slow down to knock before making his way inside, he’s been here enough that he considers this his second home. When he gets to the kitchen, he stops to chat with Chuck who’s making himself a cup of tea. 

“Hey Dad,” Dean says in greeting. The title slips right out without a second thought. Dean’s known Chuck for four years now and he’s incredibly thankful to have a male role model in his life who’s as awesome as Chuck. The closer Dean and Cas got the closer Dean and Chuck got. Chuck might be an omega but he doesn’t let his secondary gender deter him from being the most hardworking, single parent Dean knows. Besides his mom, of course. He’ll gladly give Chuck the term of Dad because the guy has earned it over and over again. 

“Oh, hey there, Dean. I didn’t hear you come in,” Chuck says as he grabs his tea and sits down at the kitchen island. “You’re here to pick up Castiel, right? I’m pretty sure he’s ready to go.”

“Awesome. Before I run up and find him I was wondering,” Dean bites on his bottom lip trying to find the right words. 

“Go on. We can talk about anything, Dean. You know that.”

Dean nods his head in agreement. His mom might be an alpha but sometimes you need to talk to another guy about certain things and Chuck’s always been his go to. But this seems out of Dean’s comfortzone to bring up. This feels so serious. He takes a deep breath and lets his tongue loose. “I-would-like-permission-to-court-your-son,” he stammers out all in one breath. 

Chuck stares at Dean in shock. Sometimes, Dean hates still being unpresented. In times like now, it would really come in handy to be able to sniff out another person’s reactions. 

“Absolutely, Dean. Thank you for asking permission, that was very respectful of you and I appreciate the gesture.” Chuck has a giant grin on his face and Dean can feel himself relaxing again. “I’m going to assume that I don’t need to give you the ‘treat my son right’ speech?”

Dean groans. “I mean, you can if you want but my mom already gave me the alpha to alpha speech and how to properly treat an omega speech. Is there anything else you’d like to add?”

“Nah. Go find your date.”

Dean waves as he makes his way upstairs. As he gets closer to Castiel’s bedroom, he can hear people talking and he’s not sure he likes what he’s hearing. 

“So are you all ready for tonight?” Gabe asks.

“I believe so. I think this suits looks very handsome, don’t you Gabe?”

“No Cassie. I mean, did you shave and give your asshole a good cleaning?”

“Excuse me?” Dean feels himself flush and he can’t even imagine how uncomfortable that must make Cas feel.

“No one likes a dirty bottom, Cassie. Trust me on this. Dean is all testosterone and alpha-ey. He’s gonna want some action tonight. So just take this condom and this packet of lube and keep it in your pocket, just in case,” Gabriel says.

Dean wants to growl but he holds himself back. He hears Cas answer, “Gabriel, you know I don’t want to have sex until I’m 18.” Dean files this information away for later. He’s glad he has more ways he can treat Cas right. “And this isn’t even a real date. Dean doesn’t like me the way that I like him.”

Dean’s heart soars. Cas likes him!! 

“Here’s the thing, Cassie. I’m pretty sure Dean does like you. So here are my tips to  _ keep _ him liking you. Make sure you swallow his load, be prepared to take it up the ass, and make sure to use lots of lube! Seriously, use this whole package!”

Dean can feel his face heat with embarrassment. He wishes Gabe wouldn’t talk like that to Cas and he won’t stand for it any longer.

“Gabe! What the hell man?!” Dean says as he bursts through the bedroom door. “Don’t talk to Cas that way, man. Cas is my best friend in the whole world and he deserves so much more than ‘make sure you bend over and make sure you swallow’!”

“Why do you care so much, Dean-o?” Gabriel asks with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“Because I care about, Cas!”

“And so do I! I’m just trying to help my baby brother snag one of those big, strong alphas at the dance. You know, since this isn’t a date.”

Dean feels himself fill with jealousy and possessiveness. “There’s no way in hell that’s happening,” he growls through gritted teeth.

“Why not, Dean?” Cas looks hurt when he asks. “I could ‘snag an alpha’ if I wanted to.”

That statement feels like a stab in the heart. He can’t even think about someone else being with his best friend. Dean feels his heartbreak. 

“I’m not saying you couldn’t, Cas.” Dean starts. “I’m saying I desperately hope you don’t.”

“Why’s that?” Cas whispers.

Gabriel slaps himself on the forehead. “For crying out loud, Cassie! Stop being so goddamn dense!” he yells. 

Castiel looks between Dean and Gabriel with a look of pure confusion on his face. Dean quirks a small smile and shakes his head. 

He huffs a small laugh before stating, “I don’t want you snagging anyone but me, Cas.” 

“Finally!” Gabe yells. He starts making his way out the door while yelling, “Dad! You owe me twenty bucks!”

Dean shakes his head. He keeps his eyes on the ground, afraid of seeing Cas’s reaction. He feels a gentle hand on his chin and he lets himself he pulled back up to look at Cas’s bright blue eyes. 

“I don’t wish to snag anyone but you, Dean. I’ve liked you as more than a friend for a while now but I was afraid you wouldn’t like me back.”

Dean wants to do a gig with how happy he is right now. Instead, he smiles and pulls Cas into a hug. “Ready to go to the dance?” 

“More than ready.”


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel feels himself slide down the side of the library as he watches his best friend. Dean is completely captivating in his rage and anger. Blow after blow land until Dick Roman is nothing but a bloodied mess on the sidewalk. 

Cas feels a stirring in himself to protect Dean. He needs to stop Dean before he does something he might later regret. He forces himself to his feet and runs over to where the two men are fighting, or rather where Dean is kicking ass. Cas reaches forward and is surprised when he’s able to restrain Dean in his arms. 

He feels so many emotions take over at once feeling Dean in his arms. His mouth waters and he feels his cock twitch in interest which is utterly uncharacteristic to Cas. Acts of violence have never made him aroused before. Only Dean’s tender love and affection usually make him hard and wanting. Now, just the sight of Dean is making him want to sink his teeth into flesh. And that thought terrifies Castiel.

He focuses back at the task at hand and secures Dean’s arms to his sides. Cas lets out a growl. He’s confused as to where the hell that noise even came from! He’s never growled in his entire life! Thankfully, Dean is immobile now. He feels Dean tense in his arms and his heart feels like it’s breaking. Dean’s never turned Castiel’s touch away, always trying to coax confident touches from him instead. Everything is wrong. Everything about this entire situation is making Cas feel agitated and anxious.

“Dean? What’s going on?” 

He can sense and almost feel the inward battle going on inside his fiance. A range of emotions play over his face before Dean turns and begins sprinting away towards their home. Cas is left completely confused on the sidewalk next to a haggard Dick. 

Castiel’s mind seems to completely white out when he smells the most delicious scent. Warm apple pie on a crisp fall day fill his senses. He feels his nostrils flare, his eyes dilate, his cock hardens and taking Cas by surprise, his teeth elongate. He’s never been able to scent other people because of being unpresented. He’s always marveled at Dean’s natural sweaty scent and the smell of his deodorants and shampoos. Now though. Now his senses feel like they’re being assaulted.

Cas smells this lovely apple pie scent but it’s barely even there, barely a scrap of a scent left. Now he smells the thick scent of Dick’s blood and his musky alpha scent. The alpha scent automatically puts Cas on edge and it makes him feel slightly more aggressive than he’d normally allow himself to feel. He can smell random people’s scents that have walked past lately and he can perfectly smell the scent of the library books even though there’s a door between them. Castiel’s head starts to pound with a headache at the onslaught of new smells barrelling into his nose and brain. 

Cas begins walking without even thinking. He knows he needs to get himself somewhere safe, someplace where he won’t hurt anyone. He’s heard stories from his classmates and he refuses to be irresponsible. Cas can feel the heat under his skin and the inner mantra of mate, mate, mate. His heart sinks knowing he’s finally presenting after all this time.

By the time he walks into his childhood home, his mood is dark and gloomy. Cas hates himself. There’s no sugar coating it. He was supposed to be the perfect mate for Dean. He was supposed to be the perfect omega. 

Cas scurries to his room and throws off his dress pants. He puts his hand down the back of his boxers to check. The final nail is in the coffin when his hand comes back completely dry. No slick. Not an omega. Still broken.

He looks into the mirror hanging by his closet and what he sees takes his breathe away. His chest seizes up with disbelief and regret. Staring back, behind the square black frames of his glasses, are two wide red, alpha eyes. He feels his eyes begin to water but he does nothing to stop their decent. 

As tears stream down his cheeks, he looks long and hard at his reflection. He hates what he sees. He stares so long his reflection is just a blur through his watery eyes. Castiel’s never been a violent person, he’s always been meek and quiet, all the other qualities dignified of an omega, so he’s surprised when he reels back his fist and throws it into the mirror. 

Shattered pieces of the mirror litter the floor and drops of blood run down his wrist. Cas falls to his knees feeling completely defeated. Nothing makes sense anymore. Nothing is right. The world is just a cruel place and he hates everything about it. This is wrong. The only thing making him feel somewhat sane is the phantom scent on his sweater. 

He takes out his phone, sending Dean a quick text message letting him know that he’s at his dad’s house and feeling sick. He doesn’t want Dean to worry. The very thought of Dean racks another chest wrenching sob. Cas feels like his heart is shattering in his chest. 

Dean won’t know what to do with him now. Dean always promised to love him no matter how he presented but that was while the option of being an omega was still on the table. Cas was supposed to be the one with a body built for bottoming. Castiel was the one who was supposed to be able to bear their future children. Cas was the one who was supposed to be the quiet, gentle one while Dean was supposed to be the one to take care of Cas. Will Dean even want a broken alpha?

Just the thought of living a life without Dean makes Cas want to die. He’s not like other alphas. Cas doesn’t want to fight or claim or be aggressive. He loves being a librarian. He loves playing with the pups that come to the library for storytime. He likes being soft spoken and gentle. But that just makes him a broken alpha instead of a broken unpresented now. Another sob wrecks through his body. If only the crying would ease his mind somehow. If only fate wasn’t such a cruel bitch. 

Cas sends one more text, this one to Mary. She’ll know what kind of supplies he’ll need. She’ll know how to tell Dean what’s going on. Mom’s always know how to handle tough situations and heartbreak. 

Cas finishes getting undressed and throws his glasses, not caring where they land, before burrowing into his bed. He pulls his sweater off of the floor and pins it under his nose. Taking a deep breathe, he tries to calm down enough to relax in his bed. Instead, Cas sobs into his pillow until he eventually cries himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

“Happy birthday,” Cas says with a giant gummy smile. It’s the kind of smile that makes butterflies pitter patter inside of Dean’s chest. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean says as he sits down on his bed. “So, whatd’cha get me?”

“Such a child. You know, you’re supposed to act more like an adult now that you’re 18.”

Dean whines and flops back on his bed. He can hear Cas chuckle as the bed dips, Cas crawling up onto the bed and into Dean’s lap. He’s surprised by Cas’s forwardness but like hell is he gonna complain.

Cas leans down and kisses Dean. He reaches up and places his hands on Cas’s hips, gripping him tight. They kiss until they’re both breathless and have to pull back in order to breath. 

“Cas,” Dean whispers right before Cas is pulling his shirt over his head and then immediately running his fingers reverently over Dean’s chest. Dean gasps when Cas’s fingers flick over his nipples. He refuses to be the only one without a shirt so he grabs the hem of Cas’s shirt and lifts it up and away. 

“You’re so hot,” Dean says before placing open mouth kisses all along Cas’s collarbone. The small sound Cas makes gets Dean so hot and bothered. He lifts his hips up with a  groan when Cas grinds his ass back down at the same time. Dean wants so much more.

“Dean,” Cas moans. Dean nips at the side of Cas’s neck and it seems to spur Cas into motion. He stands up and shucks his jeans off. Dean is about to do the same until Cas takes off his boxers too. He’s standing there completely naked and Dean can’t stop staring. His toned stomach, his strong, muscular thighs, the perfect treasure trail leading down, and of course his perfectly erect cock. Cas is beautiful.

“Dean?” That’s when Dean notices he’s been staring. He looks up to see a look of confusion mixed with nervousness on his boyfriend’s face and that just won’t do. 

“Sorry, baby. You’re just so beautiful.” Cas face lights up and Dean quickly removes his pants and boxers in one go. Now it’s Cas’s turn to stare. Dean loves it, being under Castiel’s watchful and loving eye. Dean reaches out his hand, “Come here, babe.”

Cas slowly crawls up Dean’s body, never breaking eye contact. Dean loves every minute of it. Once Cas is straddling his lap again, Dean pulls him down into a dirty kiss. It’s all tongue and clashing teeth and heat.

Dean suddenly leans forward and manhandles Cas until he’s on his back. He reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of synthetic slick. They’ve talked about this moment so much and Dean can’t believe it’s finally happening. He’s respected Castiel’s wish to wait until they were both eighteen before doing anything physical. The waiting was easy and worth it because of how much he loves Cas. 

“Are you ready, Cas,” Dean asks in a husky voice. 

Cas nods his head and lays his head back on the pillow. He spreads his legs wide causing Dean’s cock to twitch with excitement. He pops the synthetic slick open and slathers up his fingers. He’s talked to some of his friends about this and he’s pretty sure he knows what he’s doing. They were all with omegas but the process should be similar.

“Okay, baby. I’m gonna start with one finger,” Dean says as he slowly brings his middle finger to Cas’s hole. He rubs his finger around the hole before he looks up to gage Cas’ reaction. His boyfriend is flushed and has his eyes shut. Dean thinks he looks amazing. 

Dean pushes the digit in, he pushes all the way and watches in amazement as his finger disappears inside Cas. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever watched. He adds more synthetic slick before pushing his middle finger and his pointer finger in. Dean and Castiel groan at the same time and Dean feels a bead of precome drip from his cock. 

“Cas, you look so perfect like this. You’re doing such a good job.”

When Dean looks up, Cas still has his eyes squeezed shut. He scissors his fingers and is overwhelmed by how tight Cas feels around his fingers. He can’t wait any longer to feel that around his dick.

Dean grabs the synthetic slick and pours it over his cock. He applies it liberally so it’s nice and slick for Cas. Then he kneels between Castiel’s legs, lining the head up with Cas’ hole. 

He slowly pushes forward and is surprised by how much resistance there in. His brows scrunch up as he pushes a little harder. Once he’s through the first ring of muscles he grunts in pleasure.

Suddenly, his blood runs cold as he hears a cry of pain from Cas. He looks up to see Cas’ face contorted in pain and he immediately pulls out. When he looks down he sees Cas’s dick is soft laying across his thigh. How did he miss this?

“Shit. Did I hurt you, Cas? What happened?” Dean leans forward so he’s hovering right above Cas’s face. His heart breaks as he sees his boyfriend’s eyes fill with tears.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. It doesn’t feel good at all, Dean.”

“Shh, it’s okay, Cas.”

Cas tries to turn his head away from Dean. “It’s not okay, Dean. What I never like it? What if we can never have sex?”

“This was only our first try, Cas. We can try it again some other time and this time I’ll actually research how to do it so I won’t hurt you. Plus, even if we can never have sex this way, there’s plenty of other ways we can do it. And there’s always a chance you don’t like it now because your slick gland hasn’t fully formed yet. There’s nothing to worry about right now,” Dean calmly states trying to ease all of Cas’ worries.

“You don’t understand, Dean. What if I don’t present as an omega? What if I never present at all? What then?”

“So what? Cas, I love you. I love  _ you. _ Castiel Novak.”

“You say that right now but what if I’m cursed. You shouldn’t be stuck with someone who’s body won’t even present like it’s supposed to!”

“Okay, listen to me. None of that matters because I want you no matter what! Cursed or not, it’s you and me. Someday, if we present, it won’t matter because I want you. If you present as an alpha, I will still want you. If you present as a beta, I will still want you. If you present as an omega, I will want you.”

Castiel’s face seems to mellow out and the tears stop flowing. “What if we’re both alphas?”

“Then we’ll get one of those extra large fake omega holes to share. We’ll probably fight and try to bite each other during our ruts but none of that will matter because we’ll have each other.”

“And if we’re both betas?”

“Then we’ll finally be presented and people will stop fussing. We’ll get married and live our life in the suburbs where we will adopt 2.5 pups.”

Cas finally has a small smile on his face. “What if we’re both omegas?”

Dean cringes but prays Castiel didn’t notice. “If we’re both omegas we’ll first have to invest in so many sets of bed sheets,” he says with a grin. “And then we’ll both take a turn carrying a pup so we can both bitch about our swollen feet and backaches. And I will want you because I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean. More than anything. You’re my mate,” Cas’s voice breaks at that last part and Dean surges forward to kiss away Cas’s worries. 

As they kiss, things begin to get heated again. Dean grinds down and is rewarded by feeling Castiel’s hard dick against his own. 

Dean grabs the synthetic slick again but Cas whimpers and tenses up. 

“Shh, it’s okay. I wanted to try something else. Would you rather take the lead this time, baby?” Dean asks. He wants Cas to be comfortable and enjoy himself. He wants to make his boyfriend feel good.

“No. I trust you,” Cas whispers.

Dean nods his head and applies the slick to his hand. Then he reaches down, grabbing both of their dicks in his hand. He experimentally moves his hand up and down their shafts. They both moan at the feeling. Feeling Castiel’s velvety dick against his own feels so incredible. 

Cas leans up and begins kissing across Dean’s throat making him groan with pleasure. He speeds up his hand’s movement on their dicks and Cas begins panting. 

“Dean, I’m so close,” Cas says with a whine and it makes Dean come unexpectedly onto Castiel’s chest. 

Once his orgasm is through, he runs his hand through his own cum and uses it against Castiel’s cock. Cas is panting and moaning with abandonment and Dean is loving every second of it. He leans down and bites down where a mating bite would go and it's the final straw that causes Cas to come. 

Dean thinks he could watch Cas come every day and never get bored of it. He’s gorgeous. He reaches down to snag his discarded shirt and uses it to wipe up all the cum and slick. Then he pulls Cas into his arms, snuggling him tight.

“Wow,” Cas breathes. “That was amazing.”

Dean just chuckles. His heart swells with the love he feels for this man. He thinks back to the words he promised Cas and knows with all his heart how true they are. He will love and cherish  Cas until his dying breath.

With a loopy smile Cas asks, “how soon can we do it again?”


	8. Chapter 8

Cas tries to open his eyes and is assaulted with bright light streaming in from his window. He groans as he throws his pillow over his face. He’s got a pounding headache behind his temples and his mouth is dry. Cas hasn’t felt this strung out since the last time him and Dean went to a college party and spent the entire night drinking. 

At the thought of Dean, Cas jolts up out of bed. He surveys his body. Yes, he feels terrible. He knows he hasn’t been drinking or eating enough but he’s been feeling so down that his appetite has been nonexistent. He looks into his broken mirror and notices his cheeks look more hollow than they were before his rut started. 

Cas is relieved when he looks into his boxers and finds his cock flaccid. He finally feels normal, more like himself. At the same time he feels completely different. He knows he’s somehow stronger overnight than he was before he presented. He can practically feel the extra testosterone coursing through his body. When he looks in the mirror he can see the small ring of red bleeding into his eyes because of his upset mood. He’s had to deal with a fucking knot more times than he would have liked over the last four days. 

Cas can’t help but feel like his body is betraying him. He never wanted this. He never wanted to be an alpha. This screws everything up. Dean’s always said that he’ll love Cas no matter what but this will change things, he just knows it. Dean’s never been anything up the dominant partner in their relationship. How will he feel once he knows that Cas’s biology and body is going to want to rut into something and knot him. Dean’s going to hate that. 

Cas thinks back to the last time they made love. Dean took the time to eat him out and open him up so carefully, so slowly. Cas has always needed the extra time to adjust and stretch, though Dean says he doesn’t mind, Cas knows it would be so much easier for both of them if he were an omega with slick. 

He hangs his head and wills his eyes to dry. With how much he’s cried these last four days, Cas figured his eyes would have been incapable of crying anymore. 

Cas takes his time cleaning up his room and showering. There’s no reason to go outside stinking of alpha musk and rut. 

He walks out the door once he’s composed himself the best he can. He starts down the road towards his apartment. He stops on the sidewalk outside the Winchester house. The house he’s come to consider his second home. He feels his eyes prickle again and he huffs in frustration. What kind of alpha gets this emotional? Cas thinks to himself.

Cas walks up to the door, adjusts his glasses, and knocks softly. He really hopes that Sam doesn’t answer, he’s not sure he could deal with that conversation at the moment. 

The door slowly opens and he’s face to face with Mary Winchester. She gives him a tiny smile and opens her arms to him. He rushes forward, burying his face in her neck, smelling the comfortable scent of family. 

She rubs her arms up and down his back, soothing him. “Shh, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay,” she whispers as she pulls him into the house. She directs him to the living room and pulls them both down onto the couch. 

“Tell me what’s going on in the beautiful head of yours, Castiel.”

“Everything is ruined now,” Cas says as his voice breaks. He can’t do this. “I’m still broken! Even after presenting, something’s wrong with me!”

“Shhh, calm down. Take a few deep breaths.” He does as she tells him. The smell of the Winchester home floods his senses. It calms him. At least one thing good happened from presenting, his sense of smell is developed if not overwhelming at the moment.

“I’m not supposed to be an alpha. Why couldn’t I be an omega?”

“You’re perfect just as you are, Cas.”

Cas scoffs. “I’m not. I feel like a completely different person now! How am I supposed to be a good alpha when I prefer books to sports? I’m quiet and calm. I always prefer to let Dean be the one in charge. Now I’m an omega in an alpha’s body.”

Mary continues to stroke his back as she begins to softly talk. “Your secondary gender doesn’t define who you are, sweetie. Look at me. I’m a female alpha. Society says I have to mate an omega or female beta but John was another alpha. I went against what others said and I carried Dean and Sam. Look at your father. Everyone said a single omega couldn’t raise two boys alone and yet you have a wonderful dad who took care of you. A male omega was the head of your household despite what other people said.”

Cas looks up at Mary with watery eyes. He gently shakes his head. “I’m not strong like you two. I’m… I don’t even know who I am anymore.”

Mary wipes away the latest spilled tears and gives him a fiery determined look. “You’re Castiel Novak. You’re the local librarian because you love to read and you love to help children learn the joys of reading. You’re engaged and you’re my future son in law. You and Dean have talked about adoption even though you’d both like at least one biological child. You’re still Cas. Your secondary gender does NOT change that.”

Cas lets Mary’s words wash over him. He can’t find any fault in them. They’re true. “Mom, I love him so much. What if Dean doesn’t want me anymore?” 

“I know Dean. He loves you. Truly. You won’t know what he thinks until you go talk to him.” 

Castiel nods his head and gets up from the couch. He hugs Mary tight before whispering, “Thanks, mom. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetie. Now go talk with your fiancé and get this all squared away. And trust me, Castiel, everything’s gonna be okay,” she adds with a small smile. 

Castiel takes his time walking back to his apartment that he shares with Dean. He walks up the stairs feeling his heart speed up with every steep. 

Once in front of the door, he stands frozen. His hand shakes as he lifts his hand to knock. There’s no way he’s using his key to walk in. He can’t face Dean for this conversation. 

Finally, Castiel finds the strength and the nerves to knock. 

“Dean? If you’re there, don’t open the door. Let’s just talk before you let me inside.”

Cas sits down and leans his back against the door, praying this will all work out. 

His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest when he hears someone of the other side of the door slide down and sit on the floor. Only a door between them now, he hears a soft, “Heya, Cas.”


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel wakes slowly. He’s not entirely sure what woke him up until he opens his eyes and notices that Dean isn’t beside him in bed anymore. He pulls the blanket up and looks down into darkened green eyes staring up at him from between his legs. Dean gives him a sheepish smile and then dips his head back down to kiss Cas’ belly.

Cas is usually grumpy in the morning but this morning seems to be starting off on the right foot. Dean quickly stops his teasing and opens his mouth to take Cas’ cock. Cas throws his head back onto his pillow with a groan. Dean’s warm, wet mouth is perfect and Cas knows he isn’t going to last very long. 

Dean slicks up one of his finger with his spit and slowly brings it down to Cas’s hole. Cas tenses for a second before releasing a breath and tilting his hips up in invitation. The first press of Dean’s finger slightly burns but Dean takes his time. Once Cas is used to the intrusion, he begins pumping the finger in and out. He curves the finger just right and suddenly Cas is seeing stars. 

“Oh, Dean,” Cas moans. “Right there! I’m gonna come!”

Dean presses more firmly with his finger as he takes Cas’ cock as far down into his throat as he can. Cas buries is fingers in Dean’s hair, coming hard down Dean’s throat. When Cas comes down from the high of his orgasm, he feels sated and relaxed. 

Dean crawls up his body and begins kissing him softly. “That was so hot, baby. I love you.”

Cas gives him a gummy smile and kisses him back. “I love you, Dean.”

Cas reaches down and begins to stroke Dean’s cock with firm strokes. It doesn’t take long before Dean is groaning and coming across Castiel’s chest. Cas can’t help but think it’s a waste that all this cum ended up on his chest instead of his mouth but they have plenty of time to try different things like that in the future. 

They clean up as best as they can before putting on their sweats and making their way down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

“Good morning, boys,” Mary greets them from her place in front of the stove. Cas’ face flushes bright red thinking about what he and Dean literally just finished doing. He really hopes Mary didn’t hear them.

“Mornin’ Mom,” Dean says as he walks over and places a kiss on his mom’s cheek. “Whatcha making?”

“Pancakes. I figured you boys would be hungry this morning. I have coffee on too since we all know Castiel isn’t usually functional until he has some caffeine.”

Dean laughs as he walks over, making himself and Cas a cup of coffee. Cas can’t help but feel grateful to be a part of this family. He feels so warm inside knowing he’s loved by so many people. 

Cas is brought out of his train of thought when Sam barges down the stairs. He’s breathing heavily, skin looking pale and flushed. He stomps right up to Cas, getting right into his face. Sam unexpectedly shoves Cas and he stumbles back into the wall behind him.

“What the hell is your problem, Cas?”

Cas feels his stomach drop like a pit. He’s never been afraid of Sam before but looking into Sam’s glazed eyes makes fear crawl up his spine. “Sam?” he timidly tries.

“What makes you think you can touch my brother like that? I know what you guys did and I’m not okay with it. I can smell Dean all over you!.” Cas feels himself shrinking down as Sam gets angrier and angrier. “He’s my brother and I won’t stand for you touching him like that! I need to protect him!” Sam says with a growl.

Suddenly, Sam is no longer standing over him. When Cas looks up, he sees Dean dragging his brother away and Mary is standing with her back to Cas in a protective stance.

“Let me go, Dean! He fucking touched you! How can you be okay with this!” Sam stares at Cas with a look of murder and that’s when Cas notices that Sam’s eyes are alpha red. “You can’t put your hands where they don’t belong, Cas. I’m just trying to protect my brother!”

Mary stalks forward and grabs Sam, pulling him up the stairs, leaving Dean and Cas standing in absolute shock.

Dean quickly turns and hugs Cas tight. Cas feels his muscles begin to unclench and relax. “Are you okay, baby?”

Cas can only nod. Cas feels a plethora of emotions at once. Embarrassment that Sam could tell they had sex, nervousness that something like this could happen again, fear of what could have happened if Dean and Mary weren’t here, and of course worry for Sam.

Dean and Cas make their way over to the couch and sit. They sit in silence, allowing each to comfort the other. 

Cas isn’t sure how long they sit there before both Mary and Sam make their way downstairs. Cas ducks his head and stares down at his sock covered feet. His face is so hot he knows everyone will be able to see his blush.

Mary clears her throat as she and Sam sit down across from him and Dean. “Sam has something he’d like to say.”

When Cas looks up, Sam is boring into him with one of his best puppy dog eyes. “Cas, I am so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. You’ve always been one of my best friends and I can’t even begin to say how sorry I am.” When he’s done, he keeps his eyes downcast and his shoulders slumped.

Castiel’s heart feels heavy seeing his friend so downcast. He reaches over the coffee table and grabs Sam’s hand. He gives his a squeeze. 

Mary begins speaking as Cas takes his hand back. “This needs to be a lesson. As you boys present, it’s important not to lose yourself in the hormones. There’s no excuse for letting your secondary gender control you. Because that’s just what it is, a shitty excuse.” She pauses and looks each other the boys in the eyes. “You are all so much more than your secondary gender.” She looks at Sam, “Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you’re different. You are still the same Sam Winchester that I raised. You’re still the gentle giant we all love.” Then she turns and looks at Cas and Dean. “And you two, the same applies. Whatever you present as, you’re still the same boys. You’re still rock and roll loving Dean. You’re still the same book reading Castiel. You’re who you make yourself to be. Never forget that.”

After exchanging hugs and apologies, Cas leaves and makes his way back over to his own house. He can’t help but ponder on everything Mary said today. Cas worries about what will happen when he presents someday. Would he truly still be the same Cas or would hormones make him change into someone completely different?


	10. Chapter 10

Dean sits against the door, dreading what’s to come. His hands are shaking and his head feels like he’s underwater with how much pressure is building in his head. Thankfully, his heat is over so he can actually function. Too bad the apartment still smells like him. 

“Heya, Cas,” he says just loud enough for it to travel through the door. His heart aches for his fiance but he’s not sure he’s quite ready to face him this second. He needs to get everything out before he can face those crystal blue eyes.

“Dean,” Cas breathes. It sounds like he’s relieved and Dean’s heart breaks a little more. 

“I’ve missed you, baby.” Dean wants to kick himself as soon as the words are out of his mouth. He feels so needy and he fucking hates it. He nervously plays with his lip ring.

When Cas answers, Dean can practically picture the smile on his face. “I’ve missed you too, Dean. More than you can imagine. Something happened while I was gone,” he pauses before barrelling ahead. “I just need you to know that I love you, Dean. Nothing in this world will ever make me love you less.”

Dean feels his heart speed up. “I love you, too. I’ve said it a million times by now but I’ll say it again. I will always want you, Cas. Always. You’re it for me, baby.”

“I wasn’t actually sick, Dean.”

Dean feels like his whole body is frozen with how tense his muscles are. He tries to rack his brain for what Cas could mean. Is it possible he presented as well? Dean’s been so focused on himself he didn’t even think about the shit that Cas could be going through. It’s always been his job to take care of Cas and like hell is he going to stop now. 

Dean leans his head down so he’s closer to the floor and breathes in as deeply as he can. He mostly smells himself but under that is a different scent. Holy shit, he can actually smell Cas and his scent is downright divine. 

“Cas,” he starts. He clears his throat and tries again. “Cas, did you present?”

Cas makes a little whimper sound. “Yes.”

Dean’s head is spinning. There’s no way this is actually happening. There’s no way that his brain could be right about this. Could it? Well, there’s only one way to find out so Dean stands up and quickly opens the door without any warning. 

Cas spins around and looks at Dean with giant surprised eyes. He inhales again and he feels his body instantly react. His cock hardens as his boxers grow wet with slick. Cas smells perfect, like home. Like mate. Dean gasps, “Oh my god, Cas.” He grabs Cas by the front of his shirt and pulls Cas forward until his nose touches Dean’s throat. 

Dean feels a bolt of electricity go down his spine as he feels Cas nuzzle at his throat. A purr breaks out of his chest and he grows impossibly aroused. This close together there’s not a doubt in Dean’s mind as to what’s happening here.

When Cas finally pulls back, he looks straight into Dean’s eyes with a look of awe and wonder. Dean stares right back as Castiel’s eyes slowly fade from blue to alpha red and he’s positive his eyes are shining with omega gold. 

Cas’s eyes begin to fill with tears and Dean knows his are no better. He’s shocked in the most pleasant way. He stands and stares at his true mate until finally Cas is spurred into action. He lifts Dean up off of the ground and begins lavishing his mouth with his tongue. Dean is quick to lift his legs up, wrapping them around Cas’ waist. Cas tastes so much different than what Dean’s used to and it makes him groan. He tastes so fucking good. 

Cas begins to walk them back to their bedroom. Once inside, he lays Dean down on the bed, laying his body over Dean’s. The feel of Cas all the way along his body makes Dean want so much more. He feels so much more desperate than he did during his heat. He wants Cas now!

“Cas,” Dean says breathlessly. “Need you. Fucking need you right now!” He reaches down and pulls Cas’s shirt up and off and quickly does the same for his own. 

Cas flops onto his back next to Dean and they both quickly shimmey out of their pants and boxers. Before Cas can get back on top of Dean, he swings his leg over and straddles Cas’ lap. He leans down and begins tongue fucking Cas’ mouth. Just because he’s an omega doesn’t change how they normally are in the bedroom.

When Cas pulls back, Dean begins peppering open mouth kisses down the column of Cas’s neck and is rewarded with a deep groan. Cas runs his thumb over the bright, Tetris tattoo Dean has on his hip.

“Dean. You smell so good, Dean. I love you so much,” Cas babbles as Dean continues down his throat and onto his chest. Dean takes one of Cas’ hands, leading it behind himself. He stares Cas right in the eyes and nods his head. Cas gets the picture because he plunges one finger right into his asshole. 

“Mmm, yeah. Just like that, Cas.” Dean rides back on the one digit until he feels ready for the next one, which is quickly followed by a third. 

“Okay,” Dean murmurs as he pulls Cas’ hand away from his hole. Dean’s eyes go wide as Cas quickly brings the hand up to his mouth and sucks all the stick off of it. It’s one of the hottest things that Dean’s ever witnessed.

“Next time,” Cas says with a deep, gravelly voice. “I am tasting this straight from the source.”

Dean’s eyes dilate even further and he can’t do anything but vigorously nod his head in agreement. He takes Cas’ cock and lines it up to his dripping entrance. Then, he slowly sits down until he’s fully seated in Cas’s lap. He stops there to adjust to Cas’ cock.

“Cas, I love you so much, baby. I always knew you were my mate. Knew it,” Dean babbles as he begins lifting himself up and slamming himself back down. “True mate. Knew we were meant to be. Always knew it.”

Cas begins to snap his hips up to meet Dean’s trusts. Dean cries out when he angles himself just right to hit his prostate on every thrust. Cas leans up and traces the pentagram tattoo he has on his pectoral with his tongue. Cas has always loved his tattoos just as much as Dean does.

“Fuck, Dean. I’m getting close,” Cas warns. 

Dean doubles his efforts. Both of them are panting hard and sweating. Dean leans forward and licks the side of Cas’ throat and the taste makes him whimper with pleasure. What happens next isn’t a common thing because an omega’s bite doesn’t solidify mating but when has their relationship ever been ‘normal’?

Dean forces his teeth to elongate, plunging them into the side of Cas’ neck just as Cas begins stroking his cock. The feel of Castiel’s hand and the taste of his blood is enough to throw Dean over the edge. He comes long and hard all over Cas’ chest. 

Cas moans as Dean licks up the blood. Once most of the blood is cleaned up Dean turns his head to the side so Cas can do the same. Just as he feels Cas’ knot begin to tug on his rim, Cas sits up and throws his arms around Dean’s middle. Then without another thought, Cas is placing his mating bite into Dean. 

Dean moans at the indescribable mix of pain and pleasure. It’s perfect, making his eyes roll back. He feels Cas’ knot slam into him and lock them together. Dean feels at peace for the first time since he presented. This is his place, this is where he’s meant to be. 

Once they both come down from their highs, Cas maneuvers than onto their sides. Cas’ knot tugs on his rim in an uncomfortable way at first but they adjust until they find a comfortable way to lay. They’ll have to learn a better position for the future. Dean feels excited to even think about the next time because there  _ will _ be more of this. Why had Dean never tried this before? He never knew bottoming would feel this good and knows he’ll quickly get addicted to feel of Cas inside him.

Dean buries his nose in Cas’ throat. He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to this heavenly scent. 

“Why’d you have to bite me?” Cas asks with a furrowed brow.

“Because I’m still the one in charge here. Just because you have a knot doesn’t mean you get to go all alpha on me.”

“Good. I’m glad,” he says with a gummy smile that doesn’t leave his face. He looks beautiful when he’s this relaxed and happy. 

Dean reaches up and kisses Cas. It’s slow and sensual. Dean tries to pour as many of his emotions as he can into it. When he pulls back, Cas’ smile is still there. 

“Mate,” Cas breathes.

Dean smiles right back before whispering, “True mate.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dean rubs his swollen belly gently, feeling the little one inside him kick. Too bad this little one was apparently a soccer star because the jab to his ribs wasn’t cute, at all. He quietly groans before picking up his tattoo gun again.

“She kicking again?” Donna asks from where she sits at Dean’s station. 

“Mhmm,” he murmurs as he places the tip down onto her skin. She’s finally getting the tattoo she’s always wanted. Her alpha, Jody, didn’t want her getting one because of the vibe most tattoo shops have, but after meeting Dean, Jody relented. Being an omega has its perks. “She’s gonna make me piss myself again if she keeps up these hard kicks to the bladder.”

Donna snorts out a laugh. “I remember those days. I made Jodes rub my feet every single night because of how swollen my darn ankles got. But don’t you worry, once you see that little girl you forget about all those complaints. She’ll be more than worth it.”

Dean grins. He already knows its worth it. The night he and Cas mated, they talked about how soon they wanted to start trying for a baby and of course they decided to go for it as soon as Dean had his next heat. Dean may have been blindsided by presenting as an omega but he doesn’t regret it anymore. He feels privileged to be able to carry their baby. They both always wanted children and now they can have biological pups together. Dean’s lips tilt up into a small smile. He loves Cas and he loves their daughter more than he even knew possible.

He’s brought out of his daydream when a large alpha walks in. Benny greets him and Dean focuses back on Donna’s tattoo. It’s just a little braided band around her finger because she is terrible at losing her wedding ring. Dean thinks it’s sweet. 

“What kind of alpha lets their pregnant omega work at a tattoo parlor?” Dean turns and sees the alpha that came in standing at the counter by Benny with his hands on his hips. “How can you sit here and allow that? This is no place for someone like him,” he says to Benny.

Benny looks over at Dean with a small playful smile, “Dean here is pretty cute I suppose but he’s not really my type. He is the owner of this place, though.”

“Wow. Your alpha lets you own a place like this? What kind of alpha is this?” The guy asks like it’s some giant scandal. Dean hates people who act like they’re still in the age of every omega being left to care for the children at home.

Dean rolls his eyes but notices movement at the doors. He smiles and gestures for the alpha to turn around. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

Just then, Cas walks in. He’s wearing black slacks with a white button up shirt and a blue sweater vest. The look is complete with his glasses and his trench coat. Dean feels a small simmer of arousal at seeing his adorably nerdy mate and he internally curses his pregnancy hormones. 

Donna snorts and whispers, “Well, this oughta be good.”

Cas smiles immediately when his eyes land on Dean. It makes Dean feel all warm inside. Castiel’s smile quickly fades into a confused frown when the random alpha steps up to him.

“Seriously? This is your alpha?” The guy snorts and looks at Dean. “No wonder you’re so unruly.” Then he turns back to Cas. “Do you have any idea what a real alpha even looks like?”

Cas just stares at the guy with a raised eyebrow. Dean snorts and the guy glares at him. He turns back to Cas with a growl. 

“Well, do you have anything to say?”

“No,” Cas simply says. “But I’m pretty sure he does.” 

As the guy continues to stare at Cas, Dean slowly moves towards the guy. Once he’s directly behind, he spins the guy around by his shoulder and connects his cheek with a right hook. 

The guy stumbles back holding his cheek. “Now get the fuck outta my shop before I have this nice police officer get involved,” Dean growls and points to Donna.

“Ya heard the man! Get the fuck outta here!” she adds for good measures. 

The guy huffs as he slams the door on his way out. Dean can’t help but snicker. 

Cas hugs Dean tight and whispers, “I wish you would withstand from violent acts until after the baby’s born, Dean.”

Dean sighs and rests his head on Cas’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, baby. I won’t do it again. Promise.”

“You’re only promising because you know our daughter is going to be here any day now,” Cas says with a smirk.

Dean kisses his mate before pulling back and looking into Cas’ eyes. They’re dilated and have the slightest red ring to them. Dean leans in and smells Cas as he plays with his lip ring.

“How much more do you need to do here?” Cas whispers.

“Just gotta finish up with Donna.”

Cas kisses Dean and nips at his lip. “Hurry home.”

“Why’s that?” Dean huskily asks. The smell of his mate’s arousal is beginning to become overwhelming.

Cas leans in until his lips tickles Deans ear as he whispers, “because I’m leaving now to wash up and begin opening myself up for you.”

Then Cas spins around and walks out leaving Dean hard and wanting. 

As calmly as possible, Dean sits down at Donna’s side. “Let’s get this done quick, Donna.” She gives him a knowing smile. “I got a date with my sexy alpha.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for The Way I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374799) by [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley)




End file.
